Trick and Treat
by Seiryu's Brother Keiji
Summary: Sasuke saw a note and it's not a good one. Naruto's been captured by Itachi. He then went to save Naru but ended to become a captive. My first ItaSasu, rated for many and one of which is yaoi.


**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Naruto, the anime, its characters and whatsoever things that the said matter had brought with because if I did, I would gladly tell you.

**Warning: **Contains slash, incest and a bit of romance so be warned, intentional OoC and weirdness, I'll add language to the equation too.

**Pairing: **Itachi-Sasuke (it won't be under the incest genre for nothing)

**Title: **Trick and Treat

Bwryan: It's about time you upload a new story.

nod-nod Yeah, I wasn't able to, _thanks to someone who destroyed my pc_.

Bwryan: (sweatdrops) Ehehehe… No need to bear a grudge there it's fixed already, ne?

(Sighs) Somehow, but still, it's your fault.

Bwryan: Aww man, I surely didn't mean that.

Yeah, right. What's that I could smell?

Bwryan: I think it's your lunch…

Are you serious?

Bwryan: You know that you're a better cook than I am. Me and cooking doesn't match.

No fair! Kitchen duty is assigned to you.

Bwryan: I know that, it's just that I don't have the innate skill in cooking.

Just get on with it, I'll help you there...

Bwryan: Okay then, but I doubt if my cooking would be safe to eat (heads back towards the kitchen).

Can anyone tell me, why older brothers are fond of being dependent on their younger brothers? Especially, when it comes to cooking. wheeze

Bwryan: Brian! A little help here!

Oh boy, guess my lunch is in trouble. I need to check it. You go to the story…

* * *

It was almost nightfall when Sasuke had returned home from his patrol. It was a hard day for him today because he had encountered some high-ranking ninjas and he had quite some difficulty dealing with it because he was badly outnumbered yet he managed to beat them all and return home still in one piece.

He headed towards the kitchen and decided to make himself a nice meal for dinner. It may be an out of character for an Uchiha to be a good cook but Sasuke really is. After his scrumptious meal he headed upstairs and decided to freshen up by hitting the showers.

Sasuke turned the shower on letting out the stream of hot water. He then removed all his clothes and thrown them on the clothes basket. After that he went inside the shower under the stream of that hot-soothing water. He let the water run down through his back because it felt good. He had just let the warm water run through his entire body because it was doing him really good, it was soothing his tensed muscles and was releasing his mind and body from all that stress that he had earlier. He closed his eyes and still enjoying what the water was doing to him. Then an image had formed from his mind. It's a little hazy at first then it became clearer, it was a blond with sparkling blue eyes.

Then Sasuke snapped out from his reverie. The thought of Naruto had appealed to him. He then quickly rinsed himself and changed his clothes. He knew that Naruto would be doing nothing for tonight so Sasuke was sure that he was just there in his flat.

Then Sasuke went downstairs, he thought that Naruto probably haven't eaten yet so he made him dinner. A few moments more and Sasuke was off to Naruto's house.

The sky was painted gold by the setting sun and the soft breeze has topped it like cherry on a chocolate sundae. Sasuke was a few meters away from Naruto's and he can already see the blonde's flat.

"A few moments more, Naruto would open the door with a big grin plastered on his face. He would then grab the food and eat it lightning fast without being choked." Sasuke said to himself, smiling at the thought. He then rushed towards the door as he entered Naruto's fence.

He knocked but there was no reaction from within. And so Sasuke knocked for the second time but it was still the same. "He must've been sleeping." Sasuke said to himself. He then reached for the door knob and tried to see if it was unlocked, and it was. Sasuke then went inside.

"Naru? Where are you?" Sasuke voiced out, seeing that there was no one on the living room. "I have brought you dinner." Sasuke continued as he went in the kitchen to put the food on a platter.

"Where are you?" Sasuke piped up again, only this time it was much more louder. "Are you upstairs?" Sasuke asked as he went upstairs.

When he reached the blonde's bedroom, he was greeted by darkness for one's there. Sasuke then went back down.

"He's not here… where could he be?" Sasuke asked. "I sure there was no mission for tonight." Finally deciding that the blonde is not home, Sasuke sank himself on the nearby couch. It was then that he noticed something quite familiar.

He went towards it. No joke why it is familiar. It's a kunai sticking on a wall. He then noticed that there was a folded paper to which the kunai held firm. Having some eerie thoughts forming on his mind why the blond is not home. Sasuke removed the kunai from the wall and decided to read what was written on the paper.

_I know you'd be looking for him. What if I tell you I got him? Would that be enough to make you see me?_

_Go to middle of the forest, the one that is on the east side of the village. I know you're smart, so you can get there._

_-Your Brother._

"Damn!" Sasuke cursed as he crumpled the paper that was on his hand.

"Hang in there Naru, I'm coming!" Sasuke whispered as he dashed outside and continued running towards the forest. "I promise, if he hurts you, I'll see to it that the kunai he left would be sticking on his throat".

A few moments more and Sasuke was inside the forest. He continued to wander around until he felt someone was observing him. He then leaned his back against a big old tree. With a flick of his hand, a kunai was unstoppably flying towards a shadowed branch of a tree. Then a black-suited ninja came crashing down with a kunai sticking on his body.

With great reflexes, Sasuke dodge several shurikens that were launched towards him and fought back with his kunais.

More black-suited ninjas came crashing from the branches. And from then, it seemed that his observers were all finished. Sasuke then continued to journey deeper into the forest.

It was already dark and Sasuke thought this was just a trap or crap that his brother had prepared to see how his training had paid off.

With a little thought of going back, Sasuke still proceeded further until he had found a shabby house.

"No joking, it's true!" Sasuke exclaimed as he rushed towards it.

The house wasn't really that wrecked, it was actually functional but the presence of some cracks and some abundance of moss on either side seemed to show that this house hasn't been used for quite some time.

Nonetheless, Sasuke cared not for the house but for his blond friend and so he proceeded inside.

Darkness greeted Sasuke and the only light source was from the night sky that was behind him and is now being covered by dark clouds. But he went further; it was then that the door behind him was shut firmly. It was now pitch black, and then Sasuke could hear some scratching sounds. He was sure that it emanated just across him.

Then a flicker of light suddenly appeared together with the sound of the rolling thunder. Winds blew harshly outside and the sound of rattling raindrops against the roof of the shabby was the only noise that sufficed.

"You're a little late…" a man couple of years older than Sasuke said as he lit a candle on a table.

"Where is he?" Sasuke demanded.

"I knew it'd work." the man remarked with a smirk.

"I'm not here to have a chat with you big brother! Where is he? Where's Naruto!" Sasuke ordered, his eyebrows where twitching at the sight of him.

"Relax, I haven't done anything to him… _none yet_…" Itachi said, his voice was overflowing with sarcasm.

"So you have him! I'm gonna ask you one more time, where's Naruto!" Sasuke asked, he was getting more furious by the second and his irises where switching from jet-black to deep red.

On the other hand, Itachi seemed to like it.

"_Yes… that's right; everything is according to plan…"_

"Why would _I tell you_?" Itachi asked as he stood up.

"Damn you! I'm going to kill if you don't tell me where's he!" Sasuke exploded. He had enough of his brother's sarcasm. He launched towards Itachi with a powerful fist daunting to hit him.

But Itachi wasn't afraid; in fact he let his face make a small smile then with lightning-fast speed, he grabbed Sasuke's neck and slammed him on the wall.

Quite unprepared for such attack, Sasuke found some difficulty on standing up. But the older Uchiha was much faster than him. Itachi grabbed his neck again and pounded the young Uchiha against the wall.

Sasuke took a sight of his brother's smoldering irises. He felt a tang of fear creep inside him as Itachi tightened his grip onto his neck.

He could feel his brother's nails dug onto his flesh. As if it wasn't already painful, his brother's act of asphyxiating him was making it hell-like for Sasuke.

Sasuke felt weak, he felt drained -maybe because from the lack of air. But even though, he was still struggling to remove Itachi's grasp off his neck.

Sasuke felt that the whole room was spinning wildly. He wasn't just fighting for air this time but for his consciousness as well.

"Always making it hard for yourself…" Sasuke heard what Itachi whispered before his consciousness finally left him. He wasn't struggling anymore and his hands dropped back to his side.

_Few hours later…_

Sasuke was waked by a silver light. It was blinding at first but then it settled down. It was the light from the big full moon that was cast down through the window.

"_I must've fainted…_ _Wait!_" Sasuke was alarmed. "_If Itachi was smothering me, where is he now_?"

Sasuke looked through the room but there was only darkness. It was then that he realized that he hasn't had any clothes on. He wanted to jump off the bed but he couldn't move either his arms or his legs.

"Shit! Can't move!" Sasuke flinched as he struggled through the ropes.

"Damn rope! Why won't you break!" Sasuke cursed. He tried breaking the rope but his bonds just became tighter.

"That's futile… that rope has chakra in it." A cold voice explained.

Sasuke looked through the darkness and a baleful sight came out. It was Itachi with a vile smile curved up on his face.

Sasuke struggled more. Seeing Itachi with such smile and with only his boxers on gave him horrible thoughts.

"Damn you! What'd you do to me! I'll kill you I swear!"

But Itachi wasn't threatened, in fact it gave him some twisted entertainment and he rewarded Sasuke with another smirk. He then leaned closer to Sasuke and let his moist hateful deep voice wash over the young Uchiha's face.

"I haven't done anything yet. But I wonder… after what I would do to you, surely, you won't have the whole mind anymore to assassinate me."

"Wha-" Sasuke began but lost his statement by a soft warm tongue trying to dominate his own. He wanted to protest, but he felt a hand pressing firmly onto his jaws to keep his mouth open.

And to make the situation worse, Itachi shifted his weight and pressed his body against Sasuke's, rubbing it against the young as he dominated the young's mouth more.

"_Damn, am I actually enjoying this?"_ Sasuke asked mentally. _"A few more and I won't be able to control myself."_

Sasuke was quite tensed. He didn't like the responses his body gave with what Itachi was doing to him.

Then Itachi let his hand roam freely down Sasuke's body. Taking extra time to feel the toned muscles of the young's chest, his perfect six-pack and settling on to the slowly hardening length.

Sasuke arched back with a loud gasp as Itachi tightened his hold and started to stroke him.

"You're enjoying this… aren't you?" Itachi teased as he gave the young another sneering smile.

Itachi then enjoyed playing with the young's nipple with one hand and nipping and sucking the other. From there, he made a wet trail with his tongue, from Sasuke's chest down to the young's stomach.

"_Darn… when did he learn to use his tongue like this?"_

He also let his free hand ran through Sasuke's side making Sasuke squirm from the touch.

And then, Itachi continued down further and settled in front Sasuke's erection. He looked up at the young Uchiha who was quite drowned from the intenseness of his ministrations.

Not a word escaped from Sasuke's mouth but the glittering passion in his eyes tells it all.

"_Do continue… oh, please… do it more…"_

And just like reading Sasuke's inner self, Itachi took Sasuke's length, making the young Uchiha moan fervently. Itachi smiled mentally as he licked and sucked the young's length.

Sasuke was twisting in his bonds as the electricity of passion traveled from his spine upwards. And Itachi holding his hips to prevent him from thrusting forward made it feel like a good torture.

Sasuke couldn't contain himself any longer. He moaned audibly as he came into the older Uchiha's mouth.

A little reluctant Itachi pulled himself into sitting position.

"I never imagined you would taste so great." Itachi remarked after he ran his tongue on his lips to savor the remaining sensation.

He gazed at Sasuke you was somewhat drifting into slumber. He crawled over into the youth and locked his sight into Sasuke's.

"Hey, don't sleep on me yet…"

Sasuke didn't get what his brother meant. He opened his mouth to ask but was silenced by a large hard length shoved down his throat.

He felt gagged at first but then alarmed as he realized that it was his brother's length sliding up and down his throat. Sasuke wanted to protest but before he could do anything he could feel a strong grip on his hair that made him wince.

Sasuke's eyes were beaded with tears as his brother slammed his head further down his cock.

Sasuke could taste the bitter-salty precum leaking from his brother's length. He closed his eyes and tried to command his brain not to know what his brother's seed would taste like.

Just when he was a little prepared for the worse thing to happen, Itachi pulled himself away.

A little surprised, Sasuke opened his eyes to see what might have happened. He saw Itachi looking straight at him.

"I guess that's quite enough."

Itachi said then he shifted downwards. He reached for a bottle of something on the nearby nightstand. He opened it and poured some contents on to his palms. He coated his fingers and with out warning, straddled Sasuke's legs and shoved one down into Sasuke's tight entrance.

Sasuke winced in surprise and then Itachi entered another digit and slowly worked it out. Then he added the third. He worked it out until Sasuke felt much better.

Itachi removed the digits and replaced it with his own length. Sasuke winced again as he slip his entire length. He didn't make any further actions until Sasuke felt quite a little relieved.

And from there, Itachi started slowly, sliding up and down. And then picked up speed. He bent down to give Sasuke another searing kiss and this time, Sasuke kissed back. Perfectly, copying the intensity of his kiss. Itachi reached for Sasuke's still hard cock, stroking it with the same pace as his thrusts.

Bodies rubbed each other glistening with sweat and they make passionate sounds. Both were going crazy, gasping and moaning as they reached the climax.

Neither moved for a while, then both felt the wave of passion coursed through them as both felt the orgasm.

Quite breathless, Itachi pulled himself up and sprawled beside his brother. Sasuke cocked his head and settled it onto his brother's chest before finally falling asleep. Seconds then, Itachi joined him.

* * *

Whew! Finally that's done.

Bwryan: Where did you learn such things, little brother? (shakes head and then looks intently on his little brother)

(Sweatdrops) Don't give me that look! I know you're worse than me.

Bwryan: ….

See? You can't say anything because it's true.

Bwryan: Shut up and just eat your lunch! (stuffs his brother's mouth with his cooking, obviously trying to shake the recently lost conversation off)

(Struggles for air) What are you trying to do? Suffocate me? Hey, is this your cooking? I have to admit, it does taste good.

Bwryan: Really?

nod-nod

Bwryan: Guess I have just discovered my place in the kitchen, ne?

nod-nod again

Okay guys, me and my brother would like to have our lunch now, so I guess it's just up to here for now. And one more thing, please let me know if you want this fic to continue, I really need your views here. Thanks.


End file.
